siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 34
On May 12th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty four in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. This Transmission uses the Alphabet found in the USB Flash Drive from Drop #2, proving the legitimacy of the latter. Decoded Message This message was encrypted using the Alphabet substitution found in 1W.jpg (depicted on the right). After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA VIRGIL VIRGIL CHARON ONE WHISKEY 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 INITIATE DIRECTIVE UMBRA INITIATE DIRECTIVE UMBRA SPOOK THE PIGEON AND FOLLOW IT HONE HUNT SUS DEV DETERMINED TO HAVE LIMITED AREA OF EFFECT RADIUS MAY VARY FROM ONE DEVICE TO ANOTHER WHEN YOUR GODS SPEAK DO U LISTEN DO YOU HEED THE CALL TO THE CLIFF WHO DO YOU TAKE WITH YOU VIRGIL SIFT MAKE CONTACT WITH CHARON IMMEDIATELY CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The code is solved with the alphabet found in 1W.jpg, from the USB Flash Drive found in Drop *heed = To pay attention to; listen to and consider *Spook the pigeon: Could infer attempting to find “mole” from IRC, with the following lines suggesting following it to the source. This doesn’t seem to follow with a message that then immediately switched to discussion of the suspect device. *When your gods speak/Call to the cliff.: Could be a reference to mass suicide. Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 24 08 04 11 08 00 24 08 04 11 08 00 20 22 01 04 06 07 1 WHISKEY 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 08 07 08 21 08 01 21 05 09 08 04 05 20 21 08 24 05 16 10 03 04 01 08 07 08 21 08 01 21 05 09 08 04 05 20 21 08 24 05 16 10 03 04 01 19 23 06 06 02 25 23 08 11 05 06 07 01 07 09 15 06 00 00 06 12 08 21 22 06 07 05 22 16 07 21 19 16 19 09 05 24 09 05 21 05 04 10 08 07 05 09 21 06 22 01 24 05 00 08 10 08 21 05 09 01 04 05 01 06 15 05 15 15 05 20 21 04 01 09 08 16 19 10 01 17 24 01 04 17 15 04 06 10 06 07 05 09 05 24 08 20 05 21 06 01 07 06 21 22 05 04 12 22 05 07 17 06 16 04 11 06 09 19 19 23 05 01 02 09 06 16 00 08 19 21 05 07 09 06 17 06 16 22 05 05 09 25 20 01 00 00 21 06 25 20 00 08 15 15 12 22 06 09 06 17 06 16 21 01 02 05 12 08 21 22 17 06 16 24 08 04 11 08 00 19 08 15 21 10 01 02 05 20 06 07 21 01 20 21 12 08 21 22 20 22 01 04 06 07 08 10 10 05 09 08 01 21 05 00 17 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions